Kae Lena's Story
by princessofdarkness23
Summary: Richard and Kahlan have a VERY special daughter... join her as she learns to deal with everything that makes her special... Rated T for later chapters may or may not actually need that high of a rating


Kahlan and Richard couldn't have been happier when their first born daughter came. Though after she turned a year old they received a disturbing message from a seer.

Richard's guards had rushed in, "My Lord! There is a seer at the gates she claims, she has seen your daughter's future she claims to have news you and My Lady will have need to hear."

Richard glanced at his wife who was holding their young daughter and She nodded, "Bring her to the main meeting chamber. We will be there shortly."

The guards nodded and exited, Kahlan stood with young princess Kae and walked to Richards side, "I will know if she speaks the truth, and from their we will deal with this." Kahlan promised.

Richard nodded and they turned and made their way slowly to the main meeting chamber. When they entered the woman bowed deeply, "My lord, My lady, I bring news that I wish I not need bring but I couldn't keep it to myself."

Richard nodded as they took their seats, "Please speak, dear seer."

"I've seen your daughter on her 16th year," the woman paused, "I will be telling you all the good news before the bad." She waited as they nodded their approval and continued, "Your daughter will be beautiful beyond compare even to you My lady."

Kahlan smiled and looked down at Kae, "She must take after her father more then me as she ages."

Richard laughed a little before the seer continued, "She will be a very strong, happy child. She will however not be a Confessor."

Kahlan gasped and stood handing Kae to Richard before walking down to the woman. "What do you mean? Say that again?" Kahlan demanded staring the woman straight in the eyes.

"Your daughter will not be a Confessor."

The woman flinched waiting for Kahlan to hit her but Kahlan just stumbled backward holding her stomach. "Kahlan?" Richard asked.

"She speaks the truth." Kahlan said still holding her stomach.

"That is not all the news I have to offer my lord and lady." The seer went on watching them closely as they both now stared at their daughter.

"Please continue." Kahlan said looking back at the seer.

"You will have four more daughters by her 16th birthday, they are all going to be equally beautiful and will all four be Confessors." Kahlan let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding as the seer continued. "You eldest daughter will be extremely powerful in another way then Confessing. On her 16th birthday she will become the next true Seeker."

Kae set up quickly in bed and when she realized it had been a dream relaxed. She'd been having the same dream for months now and today was her 16th birthday. She was sure it was a dream and not a memory for many reasons. Firstly if her parents had known this they would have told her and Second because she had Confessors powers. Same as her four younger sisters, there was Athena who was 2 years younger then her, Lena who was 3 years younger then her, Jasmine and Sammy who were a year younger then Lena.

It was never easy being the eldest but today was going to be the best day of Kae's life and she knew it. Her parents had planned a ball in honor of her birthday, which she despised the idea of the ball. Kae wasn't girly, in fact she would slip out of the castle normally in boys clothes to go play in the forest with her guy friends from the village around the castle. Her mother would teach her Confessor lessons of a morning and then her father would (when time permitted) give her sword lessons in the late evening. She was the only one of her sisters that had asked for sword lessons and so she received her fathers undivided attention during this time. Which she was ever thankful for, she must admit she was a daddy's girl. Her mother loved her but it was her father she went to with her problems to talk to.

Kae had been excused from her Confessor lessons this morning due to her birthday. She took time this morning to pull her long dark black/brown hair up into a half ponytail before dressing in a darker dress and going out of her chamber. The guards that followed her everywhere weren't outside her door as normal. Which was unusual but she assumed it was because she had woken late and they had other things to do. Kae walked down the stairs being extremely careful not to trip over her dress, when she reached the bottom she looked up and meet a pair of deep green eyes. "Luke." She said throwing her arms around him.

He laughed and swung her around as well. "A very proper greeting for your new personal guard." Came her father's voice which caused her to push Luke away and spin around. She found her father smiling at the two of them.

"What do you mean father?" Kae asked confused completely now.

"Luke's father and Jacob have been moved to guard Athena. Your mother and I have decided you have one personal guard and seeing as you and Luke where already good friends and he was trained it only seemed fitting to pick him. We were just on our way up to find you and tell you." He finished.

Kae spun around to face Luke, "And how long did you know about this and not tell me." Then Kae froze she didn't feel her Confessor power try to push forward. Normally when angered it would try and force it's self to the surface. Kae rushed forward and wrapped her hand around Luke's neck trying to force her powers out of her body. Luke's eyes were full of fear, but he remained clam not fighting her off. Kae let go and backed away slowly thinking, then when she remembered her dream, she forgot her anger towards Luke and spun on her father. "How could you not tell me of the prophecy!"

She watched her father's eyes go from amusement to confusion to realization and shock. "What's wrong?" Richard asked his hands moving to feel if she had fever.

"My Confessor powers are not raging to the surface as they normally do when I'm angry!" Kae yelled shoving her father away. "I can't believe that dream was real. I thought for sure you of all people would tell me something of this importance father!" With that Kae gathered her skirt up in her hands, kicked her shoes off (at her father's head) and took off heading out of the castle. Kae knew Luke would follow as he always had though she also knew he would wait and give her time to her self first, he knew where she'd be there was no need to follow her right away. When she rushed out of the castle the guards made to stop her but feared her touch not yet knowing she no longer held the power to confess them. She passed and ran into the woods as fast as she could before just stopping and ripping the bottom of the dress she was in.

She threw the part she'd ripped off high in a tree, before taking off to the creek and caves where Luke and her normally meet to swim and escape life in the palace.


End file.
